Make him laugh
by xodeathnotegal
Summary: Mello's in such a bad mood, and Matt wants to cheer him up. Only one solution; tickle him.


Make him laugh

" Ahh I'm so close! Almost there! Come on Matty! You can do it!" Matt was sitting on a couch focused in on nothing but his video games.  
He was 200 points away from breaking a new world record on his game, and nothing, and I mean nothing could break his concentration. He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck and the shivers crawling up his spine as he approached this new record. He started the count down in his head. 50 points, 25 points, 5 points, GAME OVER. He couldn't believe it. He blinked a few times and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Matt; Mail Jeeves; age 14, just broke a new world record! He dropped his controller and jumped up from the couch. He felt like crying. He threw his arms up in the air and danced around while singing a cheerful tune about how amazing he is. He was on top of the world! He was in the best mood ever!

After several minutes of cheering and celebrating, Matt quickly calmed himself down and sat back down on the couch. " Now that thats over, let's see if I can brake a new world record!" He was up for the challenge. He gave his knuckles a quick crack and his head a quick roll, and he was ready to play. As he picked up the controller, he heard the door slam open. "Mello." He breathed to himself. Mello stomped his way over to the couch Matt was on and sat down. He made himself comfortable and placed his legs ontop of Matt's lap; using him as a leg rest. " Man, I am so tired! Roger was all over me today, making be do everything! I didn't have a single change to sit! My feet are killing me!"  
Mello complained. He looked up at Matt to see if he was even paying attention. He wasn't. " Hey Matt! How about turning off that stupid video game and giving me a foot massage? I could really use one!" Mello demanded. " Gee, Mello. You see, I'd absolutely LOVE to, but I'm kinda really busy playing my video games. So, no thank you." Matt replied, with a sarcastic tone to his voice. Mello kicked Matt in the side with one of his feet, hoping that Matt would fall over and give in. He didn't even react to it. " Matt, what the hell kind of a friend are you? I'm always doing you favours and you never return them!" "Oh really? Name 3 times you did me a favour."  
" Well, you know, there was that time when I uh..." " That's what I thought. I don't owe you anything, because you never did anything or me!" Matt was so focused in on his video game while talking to Mello that he didn't even notice that he had gotten up from the couch. Mello leaped over to his game station and violently pulled out the game controler cord. "Mello! What the hell was that for? Why are you so pissed all of a sudden? Oh, just because I didn't give you a stupid foot massage? It's not the end of the world! Just calm the hell down!" Matt was so upset with him. Mello didn't know what to say. He just looked at Matt; fire burning in his eyes. He walked back over to the couch and made himself comfortable again. He ploped both of his legs down on Matt again, only harder and more painfully. "Oof!" Was all Matt could say. He looked over at his blonde friend. He didn't understand why Mello got pissed off so easily over stupid little things. He wish he could do something to help him control his anger better. But what could he do?

Mello laied on the couch, looking away from Matt. He starred at the blank TV screen and siged. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
Even he knew that he had to control his anger better. "Mello?" Matt said his name, curiously. " I don't care Matt. I'm tired. I just want to relax."  
He replied. Matt could tell on his face that he was tired too. Mello didn't exactly like Roger, and having him boss Mello around all day, well, he could feel his friends pain. Matt, on the other hand, was getting pretty annoyed having Mello's legs placed on him, like he was some kind of foot rest. He tried to push them off his lap, but Mello rebelled and flung them right back into his lap, slapping his stomach. " Ow! Man Mello,  
your REALLY in a bad mood, aren't you." Matt complained. Mello mimiced Matt's exact words; changing his voice to sound like Matt. Matt felt his face going red. " You know what? Fine. I'll give you your stupid massage. Anything to get you out of this damn mood!" Mello felt a smirk grow on his face. He knew sooner or later Matt would give in. He always did. Mello lifted his upper half up off the couch to face towards Matt. " See, if you would have done this in the first place than..." Mello paused. He looked over curiously at what the red head was doing.  
He felt like Matt was up to something. " Matt, what the hell are you doing?" He wanted to know. Matt had moved into a possition where both of Mello's feet had been completely bound. He wasn't able to move them. He squirmed a little, trying to move his feet, but it was useless. He didn't know Matt was so strong! " What do you mean what am I doing? I'm going to give you a foot massage, just like you wanted,  
right?" He said, not turning around to face his friend. A smile grew apon Matt's face. Mello started to worry. "Matt, this isn't funny! Let go of my feet! I changed my mind! I don't want a massage any more!" The blonde boy pleaded. Matt wasn't paying attention. " Trust me Mello. You'll thank me for this after." Matt promised. He wouldn't lie to his friend. " What do you mea..." Mello paused again. He flung back onto the couch,  
arching his back and biting the bottom of his lip. He felt his face go red. This wasn't a normal massage Matt was giving him. " What's the matter Mello? Why aren't you complaining anymore?" Matt teased. He knew that the only way to break Mello out of a bad mood was to make him laugh, and because Mello never laughs, he had to force him to. Mello's eyes grew big. He tried everything to hold down his giggles. He twist and turned in every direction, but it was useless. " Wow! You really are squirmy all of a sudden! What happened?" Matt teased him more.  
He knew Mello was ticklish. Especially on his sensitive feet. That's why, instead of giving him a foot massage, he decided to trick him and tickle him until he was blue in the face. Mello couldn't take it. He was stuck. He couldn't get out of this. Matt tricked him. " Well, I'm having fun, aren't you? I hope your feet aren't hurting anymore!" Matt asked. They weren't, but Mello's lungs were! This was hilarious to Matt. He hadn't even started the real tickling. He was just getting him ready while his fingers barely touching his feet brushed up and down. He stopped for a moment, thinking of what he could do next. Mello let out a sigh of relief, but reacted quickly. " Well, thanks for the massage Matt! I'll be going to my room now." Mello said, still trying to break free from Matt. " What? I haven't even started yet! But don't worry Mello, I won't go easy on you." He laughed, winking at Mello and sticking out his tounge. Now it was Mello who wanted to cry. " Let's try this new massage." Matt insisted. He held Mello's right foot tight and pulled back his toes. Mello felt his entire body sink. He wanted to die. Right there, right then.

Matt took his thumb and slowely brushed it down toward the center of his foot, starting from the toes. This made Mello's entire body shake, while letting out a girly shriek. Matt started tracing little circles with his thumb on Mello's foot, making his shrieks louder and girlier. Matt knew this was tickling him, badly. He teased him anyways. " What? You mean this is tickling you? But I haven't even decided what I want to do! Your not ticklish, are you Mello?" Mello was afraid to answer. If he said yes, than he would have been stuck in this tickly tourment forever. On the other hand, if he lied and said no, than maybe Matt wouldn't believe It was worth a shot. Mello cleared his throat and tried to talk over the giggles. " N...nno. It just stt..s..startled me when you started.." " Oh really? Well, in that case, since you aren't any were near being ticklish, than I'll make a deal. If you can go half way through without laughing or squirming, I'll let you go early. If not, than I guess I'll have to punish the liar! But you wouldn't lie." Matt said. He was having too much fun. Mello was in deep trouble now. Either way, if he laughed of not, he would probably die. Die laughing, or die from the loss of oxygen. " Well than. Let the games begin." Matt informed him.  
He started to pick up the pace tickling his right foot. He made the circles larger and quicker, adding in his other three fingers. They tickled up, down, left, right, making all sorts of shapes and patterns. Mello couldn't take it. He faught with himself to hold back the laughs but he had to let them all out. He screamed and shrieked like a little school girl. Mello squeezes his sides tight and laughed like crazy on the couch. "Whats that Mello? You ARE ticklish? But that means you lied to me!" Matt acted suprised. Mello tried apoligizing through his loud,  
helpess shireks and laughs. He grasped Mello's other foot and started doing the same thing he was doing to his right foot. The feeling was crucial. It wasn't even funny how sensitive Mello's feet were. Especially after working them all day. Matt continued this method for 15 miniutes or so, and gave Mello a bit of a break. Mello lyed there, tears pouring out of his eyes like the Niagara Falls. His face was already red enough to mistaken him for a tomato.  
" Pah..pah..lease. No more. I behehEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAA!" Mello shreiked, as Matt unexpectidley continued the tickling.  
He attacked every soft spot he could find. He grabbed anything he could find to tickle Mello more. He pulled out a feather from the couch cushion and sawed it inbetween his toes. He could hear the desprate attemps of Mello trying to breath, but that didn't stop him. That only made Matt want to tickle him more. Another half hour went by and Mello was getting dangerously close to passing out. Matt was even suprised that Mello hadn't passed out yet. " How you doing Mells?" Matt checked in on him. " fu...huh.k ye..you." Was all Mello could say. " Aww look how red your feet are!" Matt said, poking at them, making Mello giggle like crazy. " Now, if only I had a brush..." That word. Brush. That made Mello die a little on the inside. Who knew such a harmless tool could be so...dangerouse. " Oh wait! I DO have a brush!" Matt said, holding up a brush. Mello dropped his head and let out a despret whine. Why him? Why did he have to be stuck on a couch being tickled to death?  
" Don't worry Mells, I'm almost done with you." Matt whispered towards him. He took the brush and brushed back the bristles with his thumb,  
making Mello shiver with fear at the sound. Matt then proceded to rapidly, yet softley brush it against Mello's toes. This set off a bomb in Mello.  
The other weird methods Matt used earlier were excruciating, but this... such words don't exsit to describe the feeling of the brush hit Mello's toes. Mello needed to do something. His laughing made him weak, so there wasn't much he could do. It took all his strength, but Mello managed to tugg on the back of Matt's stripped shirt, pulling him up off his back. Matt knew he was trying everything to stop him from tickling him. Matt dropped the brush and reached his arms out behind of him, grabbing Mello's sides. He gave them a friendly poke, making Mello jump. Matt released his feet but turned over to his new target. The sides.

Mello felt freedom the second Matt released his feet. But that freedom dissapeared quickly. Before he knew it, he was being attacked again my Matt, only this time on his sides. Mello wasn't as ticklish on his sides as he was on his feet, but he still had a pretty big reaction. He squirmed back and forth, trying to shake Matt off but he wouldn't stop tickling. Mello started kicking and trying to knee Matt's stomach, but his giggles stopped him from doing that. Matt took both of Mello's hands and held them above his head, now getting under his arms. Mello, once again started silent laughing. Matt tickled him for a few more minutes before he decided to give up and let Mello breath. He was already drenched in sweat. His face was still a bright red colour and he was still heavily breathing. Matt got up from his knees and carefully got off the sofa. He stood above his blonde friend and watched him, as he continued to giggle periodically. " Well, Mello. You don't seem very angry any more." Matt said, smiling down at him. He knew Mello was to tired to talk back, so he let him be. He walked out of the hall way thinking of what a fun afternoon he had. Mello, on the other hand, didn't exactly feel the same way. He absolutely HATED being tickled. It was his only real weakness. " Watch out Matt." He thought to himself. " When your not looking, It'll be pay back." He chuckled at the thought and before he knew it, found himself asleep. Near the end of the hall, a white haired boy stood in the distance. He watched as Matt walked out of the room and saw Mello lying there. He witnessed everything. He took a piece of his hair and swirled it around his finger. " Mello," he told himself, " I know your weakness." He said in a soft, whisper. He smiled and stood there, wathcing Mello as he fell asleep.  



End file.
